Octans
is the Calculation Complien. It belongs to the Nuclear and Warp Elements. It is not known to grow into or from anything. Appearance Octans is a Complien resembling a humanoid cat. It has light green fur, whichfizzes like radioactive matter, but is otherwise stable underneath. It has tufts of fur inside its point ears, which rest on top of its round face. It has large, blackish-blue eyes that wrap around its head, obscuring its mouth. There is a gemstone on its neck, and its body and forehead have a symbol similar to the one seen on Volans. Three "octants" protrude from its back, which are brown in color with small green markings at the end, and they are made from a different, hardened material than the rest of its body. These appendages resemble the marks on its body, and can be broken apart and moved around. Its arms have a series of dots on the side, and end in mitten-like hands with no fingers or claws. Its legs also end in feet with no toes or claws, being rounded at the end. Its tail splits twice, ending in four different symbols, the plus sign, the equal sign, the infinity, and the pie. It's able to raise the temperature of these symbols to create imprints on various surfaces. Information According to old legends, Octans and Volans were once two much more closely related Compliens. Both were members of the Time and Warp elements, but unlike Volans, Octans was never able to control time. Lacking the octants and mathematical symbols it is known to have today, it instead came with a camouflage, adjusting particles around it to appear invisible. Differences between the two Compliens led to fights, and they eventually moved separately into two habitats, further diverging to where they are today. It is believed that in the past, Octans helped established the mathematical systems used first by Complinoids, and later adopted by other highly sapient species. Their connection to mathematics is believed to be the origin of the symbols on their tails and the octants on their back. In modern times, Octans are usually found in urban areas where education is valued, such as schools and libraries. Some urban myths state they can not live in the wild, but this is not true. They primarily inhabit urban areas, as they prefer places with high amounts of mental activity. Habitat Octans is a rare Complien primarily found on Complanet in urban centers of Akiyfren and Xiyule. They have occasionally been spotted in Iiines, Flaura, and Suyzuebia as well, but with less occurrence. They also inhabit the planet of Plurotaenia. Growth Fusions See all the fusions for here. Origin Some insights on 's origins. Name Octans' name comes directly from the constellation Octans, which it is based on. Design Octans' design is based off of an octant and a domestic cat. Trivia *It is distantly related to Volans. Category:Compliens Category:Warp Element Category:Made by ~Celestial-Healix~ Category:Compliens that don't grow Category:Rare Compliens Category:Green Compliens Category:Brown Compliens Category:Cat Compliens Category:Mathematic Compliens Category:Urban Compliens Category:Unisex Compliens Category:Omnivorous Compliens Category:Fully Sapient Compliens Category:Complanet Compliens Category:Plurotaenia Compliens Category:Least Concern Compliens Category:Nuclear Element